The Magic Of Gershwin
by Klutzilla9449
Summary: Full summary inside...My take on the last few moments of The Magic Of Gershwin
1. Crying and Gershwin

The Magic Of Gershwin

**(Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven. I do however own the names of any restaurants and the middle names of characters that may be used in this story at some point. I do not own any songs that may be put in our story.)**

**(A/N: Please give feedback and tell me what you think!)**

This is my take on how the end of the episode "The Magic Of Gershwin" should be, and if that should be the ending at all.

Eric came into Ruthie's room to check on her because Sam and David said she was crying.

_Flashback_

_"Boys, why are you up so late?", asked Annie._

_"Ruthie woke us up, she was crying.", said David._

_"So we went up to watch her cry, then we got hungry, so we came down here to get a snack.", finished Sam._

_"But when I went up there, she was asleep.", Eric said puzzled._

_"No, she was pretending, she did that to us too.", David said._

_"Well, I will make you a quick snack and then it is back to bed.", Annie said. "and, since Ruthie is still up…"_

_"I will go up and talk to her", Eric interrupted._

_End of flashback_

When Eric got to Ruthie's room, his heart broke. He saw Ruthie laying on her bed listening to Gershwin and crying. As soon as he sat on her bed, Ruthie sat up and began to talk.

Meanwhile, downstairs…

Martin drove up the familiar driveway to the familiar house. He had to tell Ruthie his news before Simon or Sandy called in the morning. He went to the back door that led to the kitchen. Seeing lights on, he knocked on the door and was greeted by Annie.

"Hi Mrs. Camden, is Ruthie still up? I know it is sort of late, but I really need to talk to her.", explained Martin.

"Well, you can go up and see if you want. She and Eric should be up in her room.", answered Annie, confused by Martin's unexpected visit.

"Thank you Mrs. Camden!", Martin said as he ran up the stairs. As he neared her room, Martin got quieter and quieter. Once he got to her door, he heard her talking and crying.

_'Why is she crying? Did something bad happen?_', thought Martin.

"Dad, I can't do this. I can't get over Martin! I love him. But he has a…baby..and he loves the baby. I know I shouldn't be this way, but I can't help it. I need Maggie, I need Mr. Feinstein, and detention and I need music.", Ruthie exclaimed.

Martin felt very bad after hearing Ruthie. He didn't know he caused her so much pain.

_'I can't believe she is so hurt by what happened, I can't wait to tell her my news, it is sure to…wait, did she just say detention? Ruthie shouldn't be in detention. Why was she in detention?'_, thought Martin.

"Did you just say detention? Why were you in detention?", Martin asked. At the sound of Martin's voice, Eric and Ruthie's heads quickly turned to Martin.

"Oh my gosh, is this another dream?", Ruthie whispered to her father?

"No, it is real.", Eric confirmed. Ever since Sandy had the baby, Ruthie had been having occasional daydreams about Martin telling her he loved her or that he wasn't going to be a father, or both. She even had one about her just dreaming the whole Sandy thing.

_'Did she just ask if this was _another_ dream? Has she been dreaming about me?'_, Martin thought. Ruthie saw Martin's confused face and confessed that she had had a few daydreams about him.

"Mr. Camden, may I talk to Ruthie alone for a minute, I have some news that I really should tell he first.", Martin asked.

"Of course Martin, just please don't keep her up much longer, she is going to be quite cranky tomorrow if she doesn't go to sleep soon.", Eric said while laughing and leaving. Once Eric left, Martin sat down and pulled Ruthie into a hug.

"Martin, what are you doing here and why are you in your pjs?", Ruthie asked confused.

"I wanted to get to you as quickly as I could.", Martin answered.

"Oh.", Ruthie said with a small smile.

"What is your news?", Ruthie quietly asked.

"Aaron isn't mine!", Martin exclaimed.

"Are you sure?", Ruthie asked, not sure if she should be happy or sad.

"Positive, Sandy finally got the results of the test back today and didn't tell me until we were half asleep on the couch after watching a movie to put Aaron to sleep.", Martin said, slightly angry.As the realization hit her, Ruthie squealed in excitement and jumped into Martin's arms.

Meanwhile…

"EEEEEeeeeEEEEeee"

"What was that?", asked Annie.

"It was Ruthie, she seems happy about something.", answered Eric. Then they pieced it together. "Martin's not a father!", they both exclaimed at the same time.

Back in Ruthie's room…

"Ruthie, I have to tell you something else…um…IthinkIloveyou.", Martin said quickly.

"What?"

"I…I..I think…I think I love you", Martin finally said. At this statement, Ruthie pinched Martin.

"Ow, what was that for?", he asked.

"I was making sure I was really awake, which I am." Martin gave Ruthie a "you-are-crazy" look and confessed to her that he had heard part of her conversation with Eric and asked if she really felt that way. When she replied, Martin scooped her into a huge hug and twirled her around.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Ruthie?", asked Martin.

"Of course I will.", Ruthie said excitedly. As they were looking into each others eyes, a song came on the radio that Ruthie had been listening to earlier.

_How glad the many millions of Timothys and Williams_

_Would be to capture me_

_But you had such persistence,_

_you wore down my resistance_

_I fell, and it was swell_

_You're my big and brave and handsome Romeo_

_How I won you, I shall never, never know_

_It's not that you're attractive_

_but, oh, my heart grew active_

_When you came into view_

_I've got a crush on you, sweetie pie_

_All the day and night-time,_

_hear me sigh_

_I never had the least notion_

_That I could fall with so much emotion_

_Could you coo?_

_Could you care_

_For a cunning cottage we could share?_

_The world will pardon my mush_

_'Cause I've got a crush, my baby, on you_

_(instrumental break)_

_Could you coo?_

_Could you care_

_For a cunning cottage we could share?_

_The world will pardon my mush_

_'Cause I've got a crush, my baby, on you_

_Yes, I've got a crush, my baby, on you_

While the song played, Martin and Ruthie danced in each other's arms, while Eric an Annie watched with teary eyes as the beautiful, young couple began to show the true love they shared for each other.

**A/N: How will this turn out? Check out the next chapter tomorrow! The song was "I Got A Crush On You" by George and Ira Gershwin**

**Omnia Paratus,**

**-Ace**


	2. Author's Note

A/N:I am soooooo sorry. I will update before the weekend is over. I have been so busy with school and stuff I haven't had time to update, plus I have a major writer's block, so any suggestions would really help me update soon!

**Ace**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

I am a little stuck with the idea for the next chapter! Please review and give me some ideas of how the story could go!! Keep reviewing! If I get atleast five more good reviews I will update later tonight! R&R!!

-Ace


End file.
